Magical Kyouko Flame
Concept / Plot Baka Netsu Shoujo Magical Kyouko Flame is a series that only exists in the "To Love-Ru" anime. Kyouko is a young girl has the ability of fire manipulation, the power to create and control fire with her own will and burn whatever she may desire. Her mascot is a talking white cat called "Shirone" that transforms into the Magical kyouko Flame clothes. Kyouko can't transform, but she changes her clothes manually into the Magical Kyoko and has to fight against the evil organization "The Uzas": The General Mojack that wants to conquer the world doing all people to wear afro hair, the monster "Pierre Ogi" that fights with his cuteness and the leader of the organization Blue Metallia. In her everyday life Kyouko is working as a dealer advertising and she's in love with her friend Ikemen-senpai that knows her secret as a magical girl. It seems to be a show with a bit of ecchi and with pointless plot. Appearance in To Love-Ru Kyouko Kirisaki is a To Love-Ru character that is the main actress of her own magical girl show "Baka Netsu Shoujo Magical Kyouko Flame". * 'Episode 20: ' All episode is dedicated to Baka Netsu Shoujo Magical Kyoko Flame show including an opening. Kyouko is working as a dealer advertising and her friend Ikemen-senpai that she is in love appear. He alert her that the General Mojack of the evil organitzation "The Uzas" appear and wants to conquer the world doing all people to wear afro hair. Shirone tells Kyouko to transform and she goes searching a quiet place to change her clothes. Shirone transform into the Magical Kyouko Flame clothes and Kyouko starts undressing herself. She has a lot of problems and she has to go to the men bath to do it. At the process, Ikemen has a misunderstanding with a man. Finally, Magical Kyouko appear against the General Mojack and defeat him burning his afro hair, but she's arrested by fire department chief. The chief reveals that he wants to be burned by Kyouko flames and Kyouko goes mad hitting him. Kyouko finds Ikemen with her clothes and she bare him, the old man appear and starts to go after Ikemen. Kyouko change to her casual clothes but is discovered by the fire department chief who take pictures to reveal to the world the real identity of Kyouko Flame. The chief wants to be burned by Kyouko in exchange to be silent with Kyouko's secret. Kyouko and the chief go toqether at the street and they find Mojack's mother. The mother scolds Kyouko to attack before her son and the chief stops her. Mojacks transform the chief's bald into afro hair. They start to celebrate it and all are happy for the good action of Mojack. Ikemen appear and is still persued by the old man that it is revealed that he is Mojack's mother husband. The mother starts to cry and to strongly embrace the old man, he reveals his sad story of infidelity and the mother hits him up. Mojack stops her and remember the happy moments with his father, but the mother reveals that she deceive him too. With all the problems spoken, Mojack and his parents start to dance to celebrate the family are together again. All the people are dancing and Mojack take a chance to attack Magical Kyouko. The battle starts again and Kyouko burn all the afro hair from the victims. ' '''The fire department chief is extinguishing the fire doing all the people bald. Mojack transform people hair to afro hair, Kyouko burn them and the chief extinguishes them, a never ending battle. The episode ends showing that it was a TV show that Lala and Rito was watching. *'Episode 7 (Second Season): 'At the second part of the episode, Run becomes an actress of the Baka Netsu Shoujo Magical Kyouko Flame show playing the evil Blue Metallia character. Run and Kyouko film a scene: Magical Kyouko won against the monster Pierre Ogi and wants to defeat him. At this moment, the leader of the evil organization "The Uzas" appear introducing herself as Blue Metallia. When Blue Metallia challenge Kyouko, the director says to cut. *'OVA 4 (Third Season): '''In the first part of the OVA, Run and Kyouko are filming a Baka Netsu Shoujo Magical Kyouko Flame scene as their respective roles: Magical Kyouko Flame is defeated by the Count Tsukaimawasshi who revived the monster Pierre Ogi as a cyborg. Pierre Ogi Mega goes to attack Kyouko and Blue Metallia appears kicking the monster. Blue Metallia says that she is the only person who can defeat Koyuko. Blue Metallia is fighting with the evil minion and Kyouko soon joins to the battle. Kyouko finally defeats the Pierre Ogi Mega monster and the scene ends. Picture Gallery Video Gallery Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Show within a Show Category:To Love-Ru Page